


To Be Beautiful [Rewrite AU]

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Sarah’s wish to be beautiful fades slowly out of view as she meets a new friend.
Series: Rewrite AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah lied there, staring at the ceiling. 

She didn’t want to go to school today, but she had too. If not, her mom would probably drag her out of bed. She groggily sat up and started to get ready. She took out a cream sweater with purple stripes, blue denim pants, and black flats. She walked towards the mirror to change. 

She stared at her reflection and felt her face. She felt the pit in her stomach grow, but she continued to dress up. Maybe after school, she could go to the mall and buy some makeup with her birthday money. It’s probably not something to dwell on now, as she heard her mother call out to her. 

She walked downstairs, noticing her mom was holding a bagel covered in cream cheese. Her eyes lit up, but then she looked down. She would’ve  _ loved  _ eating that bagel, but instead, she packed a cup of yogurt and a bottle of water. 

She felt her mom kiss her forehead and she squealed in surprise. She reeled back and giggled. “Hey sweetheart, you want me to toast a bagel for you? It’s your favorite.” Sarah thought for a second.  _ It’s not bad to treat yourself,  _ her brain said.

“Sure.” She said, and her mom went to fix her up that meal. 

She waited, staring at her hands picking at themselves. She could probably wait for the bus since she woke up earlier than normal, so maybe she can eat her meal on the way to the bus stop. She jumped at the sound of the toaster going off. The meal was done, and soon slathered in cream cheese. “Thank you,” she took it and ran out the door, bag and bagel in hand.

.

She pulled out her science book as she saw  _ them _ strutting down the hall. It felt like time stopped and everyone looked at them. She was enamored with their looks. They were so beautiful! How lovely they looked as—

“Hey Sarah!” She turned around. It was her best Abby, squeezing her social studies book as she walked up to her. “Abby!” She gave her a hug. “I saw you looking at the penguins again. What are you thinking about this time?” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Why do you call them that?” She asked. “It’s because you look at them like penguins. Better hope there’s no seals around.” She barked like a seal as Sarah started laughing. 

“You’re crazy. They look perfect.” Abby shrugged “You  _ always _ do.” They walked towards their classes and continued chatting. “So, is anyone else on your radar? Like...Mason?” She edged her shoulder “Don’t be like that! You know I like him.” The two stopped talking once they got close to Sarah’s class. She waved as she entered, and Abby waved back.

As soon as she sat down, Sarah let her mind wander. She thought about the time when she and Abby used to walk by Freddy’s during the summer, listening to the songs that were loudly playing during a birthday. She remembered being invited to one of Abby’s parties, and spotted a fox animatronic lying on the ground in the corner. She chuckled softly as she remembered when Abby called it  _ Mix-And-Match Foxy _ , as it’s leg somehow replaced it’s arm. 

She pulled herself out of her train of thought and started doing her work.

.

At lunch, she slid next to Abby. While her tray was filled with the regular lunch, she had a salad. But instead of eating, she simply stared at it. Since it was Friday, she pondered what she would do during the weekend. She thought about maybe,  _ maybe  _ going to Freddy’s instead of the mall to see the show. She stared into the dull reflection of her tray, prodding at a tomato. 

“What would you do if you had a million dollars?” 

She looked up at Abby. “I would use it to travel.” She listed off places she would go. Sarah tuned out until she heard “What would you do, Sarah?”

“I would use it to be beautiful.” She said, pushing away her tray. “I mean, maybe I look okay, but—“ Abby interjected “You’re  _ already _ beautiful! You just worry about your appearance too much.” She patted her shoulder. “You’ve changed so much. What happened to you.” Sarah held back a tired sigh. She  _ really  _ didn’t want to argue with Abby right now.

She stared across towards the window, seeing the trees blow in the wind. She wondered if she should enact her plan or not. 

Spending a day at Freddy’s doesn’t sound too harmless.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Sarah passed Freddy’s, listening to the songs that were playing. She didn’t think about how she would get in without an invite. Maybe she could go home and collect her birthday money before mom got home.

As she walked home, she noticed a few Fazbear employees carrying a crate of  _ something _ towards the junkyard. “Huh...that’s strange.” She said to herself “Wonder what’s in there.”

She entered her room and dug through the drawer, finding the $40 that she saved up. She picked them up and decided to change her outfit for this. She just didn’t know what to wear. 

She settled for her current outfit and snuck downstairs. 

.

She entered the pizzeria and placed her money on the counter. The cashier looked at her. “Does your mom know that you’re going alone?” She timidly nodded, not making eye contact. 

“Well, that’s good. Just be careful. Children have been going missing recently.” Sarah was given a wristband “You can come to me if you see something suspicious.” The cashier then picked up the ringing phone. Sarah placed it around her wrist and entered the party area.

It was as wonderful as it was 6 years ago. The animatronics were singing their songs while the children watched. The Puppet was out of its box giving the lucky children prizes. She sat down at an empty seat, watching the show. 

“Hey! You’re Sarah, right?”

She looked up. Lydia was smiling at her. She nodded in surprise. “Nice to finally meet you. Could I sit here?” She asked, “Yeah, I’m alone.” Lydia sat at the opposite side of the table. 

Sarah has no idea what to say. She tapped her fingers against her palms. 

“So...what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Emma invited me to her little sister’s birthday. She was super excited about it!” She giggled “So, what are you doing here, too?” Sarah smiled “I just wanted to see the show. I haven’t visited this place in a while.”

Lydia nodded “This place is great, right? Some of the animatronics are really sophisticated.” She pointed to the Puppet. Sarah giggled softly “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” 

“I remember there was this one animatronic, it’s body was all over the place. Its leg was in place of its arm. There was a head next to its head, too. Like if it was a parrot.” Lydia chuckled “One of the kids called it Mix-And-Match Foxy because of that.” 

“Abby called it that, too.” She said “Really? She must’ve been the one to start it, then.” Sarah felt like she was over the moon! She was talking to one of the Beautifuls, and she was actually  _ enjoying  _ her company! “She’s your friend, right? I have her in my Social Studies.” 

“Yeah!” Sarah was more confident now. “She’s a smart girl. I actually haven’t gotten the chance to talk to her.” She said. “But I have heard her mentioning you from time to time. I saw you two today in the hall, talking about us.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head slightly. “Yeah, she I heard her call us the penguins. Not a bad nickname, but it’s a strange one.” Sarah nodded “But still, you guys seem like the closest of friends.” 

She smiled “Yeah, she’s been my best friend since kindergarten.” Lydia nodded. “This might be a strange question, but how often do you go to New York?” 

“I’ve only gone once. It was incredible!” She said “We went to see a Broadway show and got some sushi. It was delicious.” She remembered that day fondly. 

“Are you hungry? The pizza’s almost ready.” Sarah nodded. The girls stood up and went to the party table. 

If Sarah was over the moon then, she was overwhelmed with the galaxy now. She was talking with Emma and her sister now, who were enjoying the show. 

“So, what does your family do for a living?” She asked “Oh, mom’s a social worker. I don’t know what dad does…” she said “He left when I was four.”

“Oh. Sorry for bringing that up.” She said. “Out mom left when I was six and Maria was three. She used to be an artist.” She nodded softly. “She liked making miniature houses. She could’ve made stage props.” The four continued talking and having fun. 

At the end of the day, Sarah left with two phone numbers and a feeling of joy. 

She was about to take the wristband off, when the cashier said “Keep it. It’ll let you return whenever you like.” She smiled “Thank you. It was wonderful.”

.

She entered her house, and saw her mom cooking dinner. “Hey sweetie. Where had you been? Why are you so happy?” 

“I went to Freddy’s today.” She lifted up her wristband. “I wanted to see a show, but I talked to Lydia and Emma instead. It was fun.” She smiled. “Well, I hope you enjoyed it.” 

Outside, she was calm, but inside, she felt like she was soaring.

.

The next day, Sarah was talking with Abby about her encounter with the Beautifuls. Abby was stunned.

“I’d never thought they’d go to Freddy’s, but you learn something new everyday.” She shrugged. “I felt so excited! They’re really nice.” Sarah smiled “Lydia even mentioned you. Maybe you guys should talk.”

“Well, maybe I should.” The two laughed. “Hey, what’s that?”

The two noticed the crate the employees were carrying.  _ Something _ was in there. There was a hand clawing at the opening. 

“Should we open it?” 

“We’ll need something to open it. It looks rusty.” The girls looked around the junkyard. There was a large, flat piece of scrap metal on the ground. They could definitely use this. 

The two shoved it through the opening, and pushed down. First time, it didn’t work. Second time, it flew off and the two fell down. Sarah looked in. “Woah. Look at this.”

Inside was an animatronic fox. It was the Mix-And-Match Foxy from their childhood, now covered in dust and rust. Why was it in this place?

“Should we take it out?” Sarah asked “Why should we? It looks heavy. Plus, this is from Freddy’s, right?” She felt bad for the fox, its body contorted in places they shouldn’t be, covered in rust, and deactivated.

“We have to go home. Our moms are gonna worry about where we are soon.” Abby left the junkyard, but Sarah stayed to cover the fox from the sun with the lid. 

“I’ll be back. I promise.” She said, and followed her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah re-entered the junkyard that evening with a wagon. She stopped near the crate and opened it. It was still there.

“Hello, I’m back.” She whispered, not expecting it to answer. Carefully, she carried the heavy animatronic into the wagon. She covered it in a blanket and left.

As she saw her house fade into view, she thought about what to do next.

There were cleaning supplies for metal surfaces in the cabinet. She could use that.

She entered the house quickly and quietly. She carried the heavy fox up the stairs and placed it in the middle of the room. She went back downstairs and got a rag and the bottle of cleaner. Before she returned upstairs, she pushed the wagon back into the garage.

She wiped down the metal surfaces first. She cleaned off every single part of the fox until it was shiny. The plastic like areas were next. It was soon rid of all the dust and rust covering it. 

It blinked. 

She stepped back. Was it _alive?_ It looked around the room with curiosity. Then, back at her.

Sarah felt the urge to scream. “Hello there.” It said with a metallic sounding voice. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sarah.” She said. Was she really talking to this thing? 

“Hello, Sarah. Nice to see you again.” It smiled. 

_Again?_ “You mean when I saw you in the crate?” She asked. “No, I remember you. You and your best friend visited my home 6 years ago. I don’t know where you two went…”

Sarah held her arms. She _is_ having a conversation with this thing. She had no clue what to do.

“Why did they throw you away?” She asked. There had to be a reason. “I’m not quite sure myself. I woke up in that strange crate and couldn’t move.” She sat down next to it. 

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Toy Foxy. The others just call me Mangle.” Sarah nodded. 

She looked into the mirror. “...I just want to be beautiful.” Mangle perked up. “You already are, Sarah.” He said. She looked back at her. “Abby also said that. I just...don’t feel like I’m beautiful.” 

“If you do feel that, I have a solution.” He said. “Look at yourself in a positive light. If you do that, day by day, you will become beautiful.” Sarah thought about it. That did sound helpful. Maybe she’ll do that.

She heard her mom called downstairs. It was time for dinner. Mangle crawled under her bed, probably to hide. Sarah went downstairs. 

At the table was spaghetti. She ate it slowly, thinking about what Mangle said.

“What’s this? You never usually eat dinner.” Her mother said. Sarah nodded. “Guess I’m just really hungry.” She shrugged. Her mother smiled. “That’s good. You need that food in your system.”

After dinner, she walked upstairs and closed her door. She changed into her pajamas and lied onto her bed.

She fell asleep right then and there.

.

Sarah woke up in a good mood. She slid out of bed and looked in the mirror. 

_Look at yourself in a positive light. If you do that, day by day, you will become beautiful._

She looked at her arms. While they were short and stumpy, there was a strange cuteness to them. She held her hands and smiled at her reflection. 

She went to her closet and decided to wear a cardigan and a skirt with leggings. She put on flats and left the room.

“Look at you!” Her mom said, “All dressed up! What’s the special occasion?” She smiled softly “I just wanted to feel pretty.” She answered. 

.

At school, she noticed Abby and Lydia talking at their lockers. “Hey!” She called, and the two waved. “I love your skirt! Who’s it by?” Jillian asked. “Oh, it’s from Everlane.” She said. “It’s cute!” 

“Hey, you want to go to the mall on Friday?” She asked the two. “It’ll be our treat.” 

“Sure, I don’t have any else to do that day.” Abby said. Sarah nodded. “Me neither.” When was there a day she _wasn’t_ free? 

All day, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter around. This was amazing! She was going to the mall with the Beautifuls and Abby! She was so happy.

At lunch, Sarah sat down next to Abby. Instead of a salad, she had the regular lunch. “Wow, you’re excited. You even have lunch instead of a silly salad. What’s gotten into you?” 

“Ahhh! The Beautifuls invited us to the mall! They’re so nice!” Sarah said happily. Abby chuckled “Yeah, Lydia even complimented me on my work.” 

The two talked about what they could wear for the event. This wasn’t a dream.

This was reality.

.

Sarah entered her room and looked under the bed. Mangle woke up. “Hello again.” He crawled out from under it. Sarah was beaming “They noticed me! The Beautifuls invited me and Abby to the mall this Friday! I’m so excited!” 

“And what about yourself?” Sarah knew what that meant “My arms aren’t that bad.” She locked her hands together and smiled “You were right. Thank you.” She gave her a hug.

“Oh, be careful.” Mangle said. “You might get hurt.” She stopped hugging him. “So, is this how it’s going to work? Every day, when I look in the mirror, I’ll become more beautiful?”

“Of course, Sarah.” She said, “You just need to look at yourself in a positive light.” 

.

The next day, she got out of bed and looked into the mirror.

Next, she looked at her legs. She was a little shorter than the rest of her peers, but being short wasn’t that bad. She did a little twirl in her nightgown.

She pulled out a nice blue dress and Mary Janes. These would give her a nice cool feeling.

She put them on and smiled. 

It’s working, just like Mangle said.

.

She was joined by Abby in the hall. “Man, you’ve been very happy lately. What happened?”

She really wanted to confide in her about Mangle, but she just shrugged. “I'm just excited about Friday, that’s all.”

She really was excited for Friday, but she couldn’t tell the truth. 

.

Sarah woke up with a start. She held her sides as she looked into the mirror. 

She felt the feeling of being a potato disappear. She looked soft and squishy, like a pillow. 

_Look at yourself in a positive light. If you do that, day by day, you will become beautiful._

She certainly did feel beautiful. 

.

On the way to school, she noticed something else in the junkyard.

A thin white hand was poking out of the back of a car.

She shivered. What could it be?

Sarah forced herself to continue walking. She’ll check after school.


	4. Chapter 4

_Look at yourself in a positive light. If you do that, day by day, you will become beautiful._

She stared into the mirror.

While it was hard to pinpoint what she liked about it, she eventually saw the beauty in it.

Her cheeks, while flat, were cute and small, like a kid. Her eyes looked like the autumn leaves. Her hair, while messy, could be tightened into a pretty bun. And her nose…

Well, it wasn’t so large like she thought it was. 

She smiled and laughed. The Mangle was right. She _was_ beautiful. 

She looked into the closet and pulled out a red dress. It was the only thing she had that made her feel pretty.

.

“Sarah! Over here!” Abby waved. She was at the Beautifuls table, and there was a seat saved for her.

She sat down excitedly. “Wow, your dress is so pretty!” Tabitha said. “Who’s it by?”

“It’s from Saks Fifth Avenue.” She answered. “We...got it at a thrift store. It fit me just right.”

“You look so pretty in it!” Abby said. “Thanks.”

The group talked about trivial things, and got closer. 

“What was your favorite book?” Abby asked. 

“Oh, I liked Alice In Wonderland as a kid.” Emma answered. 

“I liked Speak.” Tabitha said, “I could relate to the main character.

“Sarah, what was your favorite book?”

Sarah could feel her heart pounding. She didn’t really know what to say. She had an answer, but…

She never told anyone else about it.

“The Little Mermaid.”

.

Sarah walked over to the junkyard and tried opening the trunk. Like the crate, it wouldn’t open.

She pulled the piece of scrap metal they used to free the Mangle and shoved it under the trunk’s hood, and once again pushed down.

She fell over as the trunk flew open. She stood up and looked inside. 

A pretty robot was staring back at her. 

What a beauty it was.

But she felt like something was wrong. Like the whole world was gripping her arms and trying to pull her away.

But she felt bad for the robot. It looked like it was placed there recently. There was barely any rust or dirt, and it’s green eyes stared sadly up at her.

She picked it up, noting that it was surprisingly light. She walked home, wondering what Mangle would say.

.

She cleaned off the light dirt and dust until it was shiny. As she finished, she noticed that there was a switch. 

Curious, she turned it on.

After a few seconds, it’s dull green eyes lit up. It looked around with curiosity, then back at Sarah.

_So familiar._

“Hello friend.”

“Hello,” she whispered. This was the second time she was talking to an animatronic, but she felt like she was getting used to it. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Eleanor.” The robot answered. She started giggling, having a slight tingle to it. “Thank you so much for rescuing me! I feel as good as new!” She twirled around happily. “I want to repay the favor, so I’ll grant you a wish.”

“A wish?” Sarah asked. “Yes, anything you want!” She smiled.

“Sarah? Who is that?”

Mangle crawled out from underneath the bed. “Oh, this is Eleanor.” She said. 

The two robots stared into each other’s eyes. Although unreadable, Sarah felt like the two didn’t like each other. 

“Sarah, could you...leave the room for a while?” She nodded, and left the room.

She heard a muffled argument from behind the door. She couldn’t make out what they were yelling about, but she heard footsteps walking towards the corner.

She rentered, looking at Mangle crawling back under the bed. Eleanor was sleeping in the corner. She slipped into her bed and lied down.

She stared at the door as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

.

She was asleep. _Good._

Silently, Eleanor snuck out of the room, down the stairs, and into the garage.

The girl _looked_ vulnerable. She _seemed_ vulnerable. She _was_ vulnerable. At least, until the fox **stopped** her. 

She saw the girl’s tiny figure, her sad eyes, her... _unfortunate_ form. She was _perfect_ . _She_ was the _key_.

She let out a tinkling laugh.

After all, it’s what she does. 

To help unfortunate humans like Sarah.

Poor souls…

**With nowhere else to turn to…**

.

Sarah woke up to Mangle tapping on her bed frame. 

“It’s time, Sarah.” She almost forgot!

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the closet. She put on a pretty lavender dress with nice ballet flats. She jumped for joy. 

“I hope you enjoy it, Sarah.” He said, smiling.

“I do, too!” She smiled, running downstairs.

“You’re in a good mood today, what is it?” Her mother asked. “Me and Abby are going to the mall with our new friends!” She answered. “Could you drive us there?”

“Okay, at what time?”

“Two o’clock.” She said. 

She ate quickly, so she could get to the bus stop on time: 

“Wow, you’re hungry.” Sarah’s mother said.

“I guess all my energy was drained from my excitement.” She joked. 

_What if it was true?_

.

That day after school, she was dropped off at the mall. She spotted Abby and the Beautifuls standing in front of the doorways.

“Sarah!” Lydia called out. She walked over “You made it!”

“I try.” She chuckled. “Where should we go first?” The girls chattered amongst themselves. 

They ended up going to check out dresses. Sarah found a pretty one colored like a pearl. She spun around, giggling to herself.

“Sarah, you look so pretty in that!” Lydia cheered, wearing an emerald green gown “You should buy it.”

“Oh…” she gripped her dress. “Oh, don’t worry! I’ll pay.”

The others found dresses that fit their personality. The girls paid for them, then went to the food court. 

Sarah’s feeling of cheerfulness quickly was washed away when she noticed something behind the plants.

Familiar red hair tied in pigtails, and green eyes staring at her.

She shook it off and continued eating.

That night, she walked over to her bed. She was exhausted, but she changed into her nightgown and flopped onto bed.

.

She was staring at the sky, hearing the noises of the ocean around her. It took her a moment to realize she was underwater.

She sat up, noticing her legs.

They were gone. Instead, they were replaced by a tail.

Was she a mermaid?

She swam around, trying to assess her current situation. 

She was underwater.

She was a mermaid.

And there was no one around.

“ _Sarah_.” 

She turned around and spotted Eleanor in the shadows.

“Eleanor?” She swam towards her. “Where are we?”

“ _Your home_.”

“What do you…” she felt her neck. It seemed like it was about to fall off.

“What’s happening?”

Her tail separated into pieces, like as if she was being chopped into bits for sushi.

Then her arms. 

They fell off, one by one.

“Eleanor! Help me!”

She felt her voice disappearing, as she tried calling out. “ _El-nah…! He-p me…!”_

Eleanor just smiled as her head fell off. 

.

Sarah screamed. Then she started sobbing. 

Between sobs, she noticed that Eleanor wasn’t in the corner anymore.

She held her breath. That wasn’t good.

Eventually, Sarah lied in her bed, staring at the door.

.

Eleanor stared through the crack in the door.

_Perfect_.

She walked into the bathroom, pulling out a scalpel. 

“All I need is that little girl to make her wish.” She said to herself. “And then…ufufufu…” she laughed as she looked into the mirror.

“ **_I’ll see that fox wriggle like a fish on a hook!_ **”


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah stared at the wall. 

She didn’t get a wink of sleep. Not after the nightmare, and not after Eleanor’s disappearance. She was scared. 

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Mangle’s head poked out from under his home. “You don’t look good.”

“I had a nightmare. That’s all.” 

“A nightmare? What was it about?” Eleanor asked, propping her hands on the edge of the bed. Sarah scooted away.

“I was underwater, and I saw someone. Then, I fell into pieces, like if I was chopped up.” She omitted the fact that after that, Eleanor was gone. 

Eleanor smiled. Or was it always there?

“It’s just a nightmare, Sarah. It can’t hurt you.” She said, sitting next to her.

“I know, but it felt real.” She continued to scoot away.

Sarah wanted to tell someone,  _ anyone _ what she saw that night. She wanted to tell the truth.

But all that would come out were lies and half-truths.

.

She sat down on the bench, staring into the pond. She had to get her mind off of what she witnessed. 

While the park was usually quiet and empty, today was different. There were missing posters plastered on the trees, and police searching. 

_ Great. Something else to worry about. _

She looked at a nearby poster.

It was a missing girl.

.

She walked around town, trying her best to think of  _ something _ to do, but it was no use. The posters were plastered around town, too.

She had the urge to just stop there. But something told her  _ no. _

Something was clearly wrong. She just didn’t know specifically  _ what _ was wrong.

Sarah thought of Eleanor. Maybe she could answer what was going on.

.

She opened her door to find Mangle sleeping in the middle of the room.

_ Something is wrong. _

Sarah noticed Eleanor was deactivated on the bed. 

She was active this morning, so why is she off now?

Sarah turned her on.

Eleanor woke up and wrapped her arms around Sarah. 

_ This isn’t right. _

“Hello, Eleanor.” She said, trying to push herself out of her grasp. 

“Sarah, I had to tell you something. We can’t be around the fox, though.”

“You mean Mangle? He’s asleep.” She gestured to the sleeping animatronic.

“Yes, but she won’t be for long. Come with me.” Eleanor snuck out the door. Sarah reluctantly followed, looking back at Mangle.

.

Eleanor had led Sarah into the attic. She unveiled a mirror and showed it to Sarah.

“What does this mean, Eleanor?” She asked in curiosity.

“I know your fondest wish. It’s to be beautiful, yes?”

“Well,” she held her hands together “Yeah, it was—“

“I can grant it. You just need me to let it come true.”

“Eleanor,” she started “Sarah, you want to be beautiful, don’t you?”

“Eleanor, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She backed away.

“Sarah. I know you want to be beautiful.”

“But Eleanor, I already  _ am _ .” She replied calmly. “I don’t wish to be beautiful anymore.”

Eleanor stopped in her tracks. “You...you  _ don’t _ ?”

“Yes.” 

Silence fell upon the two.

Sarah then returned downstairs. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

The door was then gently shut.

.

Eleanor was  _ furious _ .

She  _ knew _ that  **fox** did something to her. It  _ always _ reassured humans of their worth.

And she  _ hated _ it. 

It  _ ruined _ everything.

**_IT RUINED EVERYTHING!!_ **

She slammed the mirror onto the floor, making it shatter. She threw a bunch of stuff all around the room in a fit of anger.

  1. RUINED. **_EVERYTHING_**.



She stopped once she realized she had one last shot.

She didn’t  _ need  _ her to make a wish. She just needed to give the girl an ultimatum.

And she knew when to give it.

Sarah  **_will_ ** be  **_hers_ ** . 

No matter  **_what_ ** it takes.

.

Sarah sat next to Abby that day at lunch. She knew at least  _ she _ could make her feel better. 

“What’s wrong, Sarah?” She asked. “Some missing posters appeared. They’re plastered all over town like a failed Paper Mâché project.”

“You mean Millie Fitzsimmons?” She asked. Sarah’s head pricked up.

Millie was one of her classmates. She was quiet, but the many times she did speak, she sounded poetic and friendly. People weren’t exactly friendly to her, so maybe she ran away.

“Yeah.” Sarah answered. She wasn’t sure what happened to her.

There was a scream. A loud one that made the two turn backwards. Then, more screams.

“Someone get the teacher!!”

“Run away! We have to get out of here!” 

“What’s going on?” Sarah cried out. Abby stood up and walked over to Emma, who was peeking around a corner. 

“What’s happening?” She asked.

“There’s something here. Something... _ inhuman. _ ” Emma whispered. Sarah got up, slowly walking over to the two. 

“Sarah~”

That voice.

“Sarah…”

It couldn’t be.

Sarah gripped Emma’s sweater. “Sarah? What’s wrong?” 

“What does it look like?” She stared with worried eyes. “Uh...it had red pigtails and green eyes. It had rosy cheeks...an-and—“

“SARAH!!” 

The three screamed. 

There was Eleanor, crawling on all fours towards them. 

They ran away from her, hiding in the bathroom. The rest of the Beautifuls were in there.

“What  _ is _ that thing?!” Emma cried out. 

“Eleanor.” Sarah whispered. “Why is she here?”

“SARAH~ WHERE ARE YOU?~”

“You  _ know _ what it is?” Lydia asked. “Yes! I found her in the junkyard and cleaned her up, but she’s been so nice...what’s going on?” 

Abby adjusted her glasses “You found it in the junkyard?” She nodded. 

“SARAH, I NEED YOU~”

“What does it want?” Jillian whispered. “I don’t know…”

The girls, hiding in the furthest stall in the bathroom, huddled together. “How long are we going to hide in here?” Tabitha asked in a whisper. “I don’t know…”

It felt like hours before the alarms went off. The girls peeked out into the hallway.

It was a mess. There were locker doors covering the floors, and trash everywhere. 

The Mangle.

The Mangle could help.

“Abby, I need you to go to my house, get the wagon in the garage, and tell the Mangle what’s happening.”

“The Mangle?” Abby asked.

“It’s in my room. Please hurry. I know she can help us.” Abby nodded and ran off.

“You guys need to get out of here. Once you do, call the police, and wait for me outside.”

“But Sarah!” Lydia said “That thing could kill you!” 

“I know. But it’s our only chance!” She held her hand “Please hurry, I think she’s coming!” 

The Beautifuls reluctantly left Sarah alone as they ran away.

.

Sarah ran throughout the halls, looking for somewhere else to hide. Just as she turned a corner…

“ **_SARAH!!_ ** ”

Eleanor grabbed her arm, making it bleed. She wiggled out of her grasp and ran off. Tears streamed from her eyes as she slid around corners and hid in a closet.

“SaRAh...where did you GooOOooOOooO…?” Her broken voice called. She covered her mouth. She slid onto the floor.

“YoU nneeeeeedd meeeeee, SAraH…” she cried out. “Anddd…I nEEdddd YOuuuuuuuu…” 

Sarah silently sobbed. This wasn’t a nightmare.

This was reality.

.

Sarah opened the door, looking for Eleanor. She didn’t want to die. She quickly ran towards the exit. 

So close. 

Yet so far.

As soon as Sarah reached the door, she was scooped up.

“LET ME GO!! HELP-Mmmft!!” She struggled to get out of Eleanor’s grasp. 

“Mmmhft!!” She cried. 

The two disappeared into the basement

.

Abby ran into Sarah’s room, searching for this “Mangle”. She couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Uh...Mangle?” She called out. “Yes, darling?”

She noticed it crawled out from under the bed. “Oh, you must be Abby.”

She couldn’t believe it. It was Mix-And-Match Foxy. 

Why was it in Sarah’s room?

Wait, this is not the time to think about that!

“Mangle, Sarah’s in trouble!” She said “Really? Where is she?” 

Abby carried Mangle downstairs and placed it into the wagon. She ran as the police drove towards the school. 

“Is that the Mangle?” Lydia asked. 

“What are you doing here? Is Sarah still in there?” 

“Yes! She told us to call the police after we left!” Jillian said. “We have to go back! If we don’t, she might get hurt!”

The five girls and the fox entered the school to find a trail of blood leading to the basement. 

They walked downstairs. 

.

“Let me go, Eleanor!” She cried out. “I’m scared!”

“I know, poor little Sarah, but it’s all part of my plan.”

“What do you want from me?!” 

Eleanor gave Sarah a devilish smile. 

“I want you to make a wish.” 

“I don’t  _ have _ a wish!!” She retorted “What more could you want from me?”

“Aww, aren’t you forgetting someone?” She laughed “Are you forgetting dear ‘ol mommy?”

Sarah stopped struggling.

“Ah,  _ now _ you care.” She paced around her, skipping for a few beats. “I knew you’d care for someone as important as your own mother.”

“What have you done with her?!” Sarah cried out. “I swear, if you hurt a single hair on her head—“

“I did nothing, sweet Sarah. But, you have something to do, if you wanna save mommy.”

Sarah sat up. “What do you want?”

“You still have a wish, but you can trade it for mommy. Don’t you remember how she cried as your father left you? Don’t you remember that she tried her best, working paycheck to paycheck, just to feed you? Don’t you feel stupid for taken that for granted?”

Sarah closed her eyes, holding back tears. She hated Eleanor. She hated her movements. She hated her eyes. She hated her voice.

And she  _ hated _ how much she was  _ right. _

“You don’t wanna lose your momma? Then listen to me.”

She turned her head to face her. “You will make a wish. What kind? Simple: A wish for money. You’ll have everything you wanted, your mother will be happy, and you won’t feel bad about yourself. If not…”

“She will die.”

Sarah felt as if her words pierced through her heart. 

“All you need to do is say the words, poor, unfortunate little Sarah.  _ Say it. _ ”

Sarah took a deep breath.

“I...I wish—“

“ELEANOR!!” 

They whipped their heads towards the voice.

.

“Mangle!” Sarah cried out. “Abby! Lydia! Jillian! Tabitha! Emma! You came back!” 

“Sarah!!” The girls ran up to her. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Abby hugged her friend once the bonds had been cut. “I was so scared!!”

“You! What were you planning to do to her?!” Tabitha cried out, charging at her with a wooden board “Stay out of this, you little brat!” Eleanor knocked the board out the girl’s hands. She fell to the floor.

“You fools. You poor, simple, unfortunate fools!” She laughed now holding a large axe. The girls huddled together. “You’ll never see the light of day again!!”

Suddenly, Mangle swung down and bit Eleanor’s head! She screamed as he kept biting at her. 

Sarah spotted a sharp piece of metal on the wall. It looked heavy, but if all five of them held it up…

She gestured to it, and the girls nodded. They ran towards it, picking it up. 

“You little—! You ruined EVERYTHING!!” She cried out. 

“I know! And I know what you’re trying to do!” Mangle continued biting. 

Eleanor took another swing, and Mangle fell off!

“Mangle!”

“Soon, you’ll realize why they wanted to throw you away!” But as she raised her weapon, ready to destroy the fox…

_ SLICE!! _

Her axe dropped to the floor. She looked at her stomach.

A large, sharp piece of metal sliced through her frail, dainty body. She looked at the Mangle one more time…

Then  **_CLANG!!_ **

Eleanor fell to the floor, dead.

“Mangle!” Sarah ran up to her robotic friend. “Mangle, are you okay?” She held his face.

“I will. Thank you, darlings.” The girls gathered around. 

“I’m so sorry...if I didn’t bring her home, none of this would’ve happened…” Sarah sobbed.

The six hugged and cried until the police found them.

.

The girls were brought back to their homes, where their parents were waiting with open arms. As soon as Sarah got back, her mom ran up and held her face.

“Sarah! Where have you been? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?” Sarah showed her arm.

A few minutes later, the wound was wrapped up and cleaned. “Darling, what happened?” 

“It’s a long story. I don’t think you would believe it.” 

“Honey, no matter what, I will believe you.” Sarah started crying. She told her everything.

After that, Sarah was put to bed early. She fell asleep fast, but she couldn’t get Mangle out of her thoughts. What happened to him?

.

To her surprise, the next day she heard that she returned to Freddy’s. He wasn’t fixed up, sadly, but he was happy to be back home. Sarah visited her that very day after school. 

She sat down on the floor next to him. “Sarah, I have to thank you for everything.” 

“No. I have to thank  _ you _ for everything.” She said. “You showed me I was beautiful. You saved me and my friends. How could I ever repay you?” 

“You already have.” She said. “The police brought me home, all because of your plan. You and your friends owe me nothing. After all, you’re happy, right?”

She nodded. “Thank you for teaching me how to be beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this, you’ve made it to the end. I’m so happy that you enjoyed it through to the end. Thank you all for reading the rewrite of To Be Beautiful. Farewell!


End file.
